With the increasing popularity of electronics such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and handheld devices such as Smartphones, media players and PDA's, communication networks are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data and/or content for a variety of applications. In this regard, networks are increasingly being utilized to carry, for example, voice, data, and multimedia. Accordingly more and more devices are being equipped to interact with and to access information from networked devices via commercial networks for example. In this regard, users may incur significant cost in purchasing service contracts with telecommunications and/or Internet service providers in order to access and/or download information. Furthermore, service provider users may be limited in their choices of applications and/or services.
Currently, most mobile devices are equipped with a user interface that allows users to access the services provided via the Internet. For example, some mobile devices may have browsers and software and/or hardware buttons may be provided to enable navigation and/or control of the user interface. Some mobile devices such as Smartphones are equipped with touch screen capability that allow users to navigate or control the user interface via touching with one hand while the device is held in another hand.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.